1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for calibrating a high frequency measurement device (HF measurement device) comprising N measurement ports, where N is an integer ≧1, in particular a vector network analyzer, for determining scattering parameters of a measurement object with an n-port measurement, where n is an integer ≧1, wherein a high frequency test signal (HF test signal) is fed into a first electrical lead connected to the measurement object or to a circuit comprising the measurement object, wherein for each port, an HF signal running on a second electrical lead, in particular a planar lead, connected to the measurement object is coupled out from the second electrical lead at a first coupling position and at a second coupling position placed at a distance from the first coupling position, wherein from the two HF signals coupled out at the two coupling positions, in each port, for each measuring site or coupling site, an amplitude and/or a phase, relative to the HF test signal, of an HF signal running on the second electrical lead to the measurement object and of an HF signal running on the second electrical lead away from the measurement object are determined and therefrom, scattering parameters of the measurement object are calculated, as per the preamble of claim 1.
The invention also relates to a method for determining scattering parameters of a measurement object with an n-port measurement, where n is an integer ≧1, by means of an HF measurement device comprising N measurement ports, where N is an integer ≧1, wherein a high frequency test signal (HF test signal) is fed into a first electrical lead connected to the measurement object or to a circuit comprising the measurement object, wherein for each port, an HF signal running on a second electrical lead, in particular a planar lead, connected to the measurement object is coupled out from the second electrical lead at a first coupling position and at a second coupling position of the second electrical lead placed at a distance from the first coupling position, wherein from the two HF signals coupled out at the two coupling positions, in each port, for each coupling site, an amplitude and/or a phase, relative to the HF test signal, of an HF signal running on the second electrical lead to the measurement object and of an HF signal running on the second electrical lead away from the measurement object are determined and therefrom, scattering parameters of the measurement object are calculated, as per the preamble of claim 12.
Finally, the invention also relates to an HF measurement device for determining scattering parameters of a measurement object, in particular a vector network analyzer comprising N measurement ports, where N is an integer ≧1, and comprising a source for an HF test signal which source can be connected to a first electrical lead connected to the measurement object, as per the preamble of claim 17.
2. Description of Related Art
From DE 103 08 280 A1, a method of this type for calibrating an HF measurement device, a method of this type for determining scattering parameters, and an HF measurement device of this type are known. In the development of complex planar microwave circuits which are constructed from several subcircuits, it is useful to determine the scattering parameters separately for each subcircuit. In this way, the efficiency of the various subcircuits can be individually analyzed and tested. This can be performed in advantageous manner with contactless measuring methods. By means of contactless measuring probes, part of the complex signal energy in a planar electrical transmission lead is coupled out before and after the object (DUT=Device Under Test) being measured and is transmitted to a receiver. From these coupled out signals, the scattering parameters are then calculated. The system dynamics of measuring arrangements of this type depends very strongly on the distance between two contactless measuring probes. These measuring arrangements are therefore only usable in a narrow frequency band.